


【授权翻译】Scentless

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Military, Scents & Smells, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for foxysquid giving me an opportunity to translate this excellent work!<br/>Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.</p><p>感谢foxysquid授权，让我能把这么棒的毛团翻译成中文！<br/>翻译中采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译技巧与策略，个别之处与原文语序有出入。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Scentless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxysquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxysquid/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scentless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070502) by [foxysquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxysquid/pseuds/foxysquid). 



> Thanks so much for foxysquid giving me an opportunity to translate this excellent work!  
> Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.
> 
> 感谢foxysquid授权，让我能把这么棒的毛团翻译成中文！  
> 翻译中采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译技巧与策略，个别之处与原文语序有出入。

那时米克还小。能闻到许多旁人闻不到的东西。

 

像是颜色，对米克来说，颜色是有气味的。他曾在黑暗里做过实验。如果他闭上眼睛光是嗅动鼻翼，他竟能轻易地辨别红色和褐色的围巾。

 

而再把他的鼻子用到人身上的例子。那就是每当米克父亲回家，米克动动鼻子就知道父亲这一天都去过了哪里，甚至进过哪家商店，都一闻无遗。

 

屠夫身上有血腥味，水果贩身上有瓜果味，就算是文具商手上的墨水味。他都一一闻得到。米克有时也会在自己身上嗅到一股烟味。他不抽烟的。察觉之余才想起是他和母亲的老友在酒馆外聊天之余染上了的。

 

这天清晨碧空如洗，挺好的天气。米克却在风中嗅出了雨水的气息。为防万一，他要去收外边晾晒的衣物。米克父亲阻止了他。对米克的作为心怀犹疑。

 

“要下雨了。”

 

米克说。尽管头上顶着万里无云。

 

但他父亲只是笑了，摇摇头，并无言语。

 

米克又重复了一遍。深吸了口气。“要下雨了。”

 

无果。

 

傍晚的时候天色突然变了，尽是黑压压的一片。豆大的雨水接连倾砸下来。他的父亲看了看天，又看了米克一眼。沉默着走了出去。米克跑去帮忙。他总是如此。

 

而从那以后，米克再说会下雨或天晴，他的父亲也不再异议。

 

云是有气味的。无云的时候也是。

 

雨水清新、干净、野性。像极了那承诺的气味，好听又带着不确定。雨水闻起来很舒服。比米克每天都喝的井水还好上一倍。闪电为雨水铭刻一丝凌厉，这就是那巨大的暴风雨。暴风雨的气味是深沉的。深沉——一个不该来形容气味的词语。但它却是米克能想到的最佳词汇。没有人会想去新创一个词来形容他所闻到的气味。

 

而那正是米克五六岁的时候。他意识到他有着的，别人没有的，独特的气味辨别力。

 

他的母亲在那之前便离世了。米克在那段时间里，享受了被母亲抱在怀里的最后时遇。也不过两三次而已。随着成长，米克渐忘了她的容颜、淡忘了她的声线。但他绝不曾忘记她的气息。

 

每个人都有着独特的气味。像头发、皮肤、汗水和衣物纤维，都是我们作为人类的基本气息。在米克的记忆里，母亲的气味就像那新鲜的木屑、遥远的篝火。有时也像那春天里湿润的泥土。

 

米克母亲是个英雄。人们至今仍言传她的传说。她杀掉的巨人，她救的人类。然而米克从未有幸听到过她完整的故事。因为他每一走近房间，人们便戛然停止了言语。米克多希望他闻一闻，像他辨别天气和人那样地闻一闻，就能知道那是些怎样的故事。他的父亲也从未提过她的母亲。米克父亲是个寡言温驯的人。他的手有时会莫名颤抖。每当如此，他的气味都变得和暴风雨一样深沉。

 

但米克父亲原本的气味却是陈书纸张的老旧味。像石板，又像碾碎的薄荷。

 

“如果你认为你应该那么做，我会支持你。”

 

他的父亲这么说。

 

米克告诉他了他要参军的决定。

 

他的父亲是那么说。可米克还是嗅到了他压抑着的沉重的悲哀。如被锁在百年不曾开启的房间里的污浊尘埃和空气那样厚重的悲哀。

 

米克是他唯一的孩子了。他也不想留他父亲一个人。但他更想做一个像他母亲一样的人。做一个英雄。他想拯救人类。他要加入调查兵团。

 

墙壁的气味又是怎样的？是像紧闭的大门，蕴藏水晶的碎石。是像他父亲此时此刻溢出的悲哀。沉重的气味。

 

训练营的日子可不好过。汗水和鲜血混着着，被强烈的恐惧包裹。可米克感受不到恐惧。他总是想起他的父母亲，想起他们的气息。心里便觉得好过。米克发育得早，这让他比同届新兵要高出不少。他低头去看他的同期生们。鼻子闻嗅他们的气息，鼻腔里充斥他们焦虑不安的傲气希冀。

 

“他不可能通过测试的。你看他那块头可跟巨人没什么两样。”

 

训练营生活的第一天，身高便已让他成为他人话题的主角。米克往集合去，拐角后传来两人对他的说笑。他在兵舍旁停下，听他们说笑。

 

“不会的。他会是最出色的那一个。”

 

另外一个声音娓娓而言。

 

“哈？怎么可能。你不会明白的。”

 

“我自然明白。”

 

“你总是这样，认为你掌握了一切。”

 

然后再无声响。话题仿佛结束。

 

米克本无意偷听，给足对方离开的余地。他在原地等待，等待气味散尽。他拐过弯来，惊异于还有一人的不曾离去。那是个有着金色头发的男孩子。此时正转过来对着他笑。

 

米克是愣了片刻的。他竟全然无知那金发男孩的气味。米克闻不到他的气味，不如说他无法使米克闻到。他用力地闻嗅着兵舍周围众味杂陈的气息，却唯独没有面前这个金发男孩的任何味道。

 

米克的鼻子对他失效了。

 

他觉得想不明白。现在的他一如被一叶障目，什么都看不见。他也听不见，摸不见。这种感觉实在太糟糕了。人类是有气味的，米克如此坚信着。像是洗过澡会有干净的味道，不洗澡便会有寻常的体味。可是现在已经不是干不干净的问题啊了。

 

“米克·扎卡里阿斯，是吗？”

 

米克犹疑地点头。犹疑他自己的鼻子。

 

“埃尔文·史密斯。”

 

埃尔文朝他伸手，意在友好。米克并未立刻动作。他看了那只手好一会儿才伸手回握。他跟着借此一把把埃尔文拉了过来，俯首地闻他。米克闻他的脖子，他的耳后。闻他前额散乱的金色流海。米克那么用力地闻着。可他什么都没闻到。可他想知道埃尔文的味道。他情不自禁。他要被逼疯了。

 

“你在做什么？”

 

埃尔文并未挣扎却是心有惊讶。他淡淡地问了一句。

 

“没什么。”

 

他说。放开了埃尔文，脸色并不算好。

 

他的独特只有他父亲知晓。而他暂时也无意让其他人知道。

 

埃尔文对他的淡漠稍有沉吟，露出看似满意的神情。米克并不能确定他是否真的满意。因为他闻不到。他闻不到他的愉悦，闻不到他的所有。米克对埃尔文能做的，只是像普通人一样地用眼睛看他观察他，用耳朵听他说话。别无其他。他的鼻子对埃尔文失效。可米克真的很想再用力地闻一闻埃尔文。

 

“你为什么那么肯定我能过，就刚才？”

 

他问他。因为米克的感觉告诉他埃尔文早发现了他无心地偷听墙角。

 

“你会明白的。”

 

埃尔文却轻轻摇了摇头，无意再提的意思。笑意却不减。

 

难道他跟我一样有独特的气味辨别力吗？米克想。但他是从没遇见过类似的人的。他所遇见的，只有从各地来这里参军的普通人。

 

“萨拉·扎卡里阿斯是你的？”

 

这个名字是从来没人向米克提起过的。此时面对埃尔文的提问，米克只好极慢地回答他说：“她是我的母亲。”

 

“她会为而你骄傲的。”

 

这话该由米克父亲说的。他却从没听过。埃尔文说给他听了。一边带头往集合的方向走。米克原本也是要往那走的。他默然跟了上去，茫然迷惑，米克搞不清楚。埃尔文对他而言就是个谜。

 

轮到米克测试了。有窃笑来自窸窸窣窣的人群，他并未在意。这些不屑、这些噪杂而后都一并随着米克的成功而消匿下去。他做到了。埃尔文说得没错。他会是最出色的那一个。

 

“很好。”

 

总教官看了看米克，朝身边的训练兵吼道，言辞犀利。

 

“给我好好看看，你们这些兔崽子！想继续在这儿待下去就给我好好学学！”

 

对此，米克一言不发。他本就是个寡言少语的人。

 

测试结束后的空余时间，他去找埃尔文。他跟上他，像来时一样。这次他们肩并肩地走，谁都无话。米克很想再闻一闻埃尔文。这感觉就像是隔靴搔痒，真是太糟糕了，他满足不了。米克也不知道他怎么才能满足。也许他一直这么试下去，总会得到想要的答案的吧。

 

大多数同期生在这个时候都选择了回宿舍或去食堂转了。而他们俩没有。埃尔文带着米克出了兵舍范围往森林去了。

 

“请便，米克。我不介意。”

 

他这么说。

 

这里的森林是专为后期训练准备的。等他们学会操纵立体机动了，就会被带到这里进行模拟练习。

 

“你不介意什么？”

 

埃尔文没说话，进而用力地动了动鼻子。是了，埃尔文察觉到了。米克不禁再一次被他惊讶。他甚至感到了比之前更强烈的羞恼。他的脸有些烫，也无意追究了。

 

“你、怎么会知道？”

 

这个问题并无所指。埃尔文却是了然于心的样子。

 

“这就是你，米克。这是你自己的行事方式。你很明确你在哪儿，要做什么。”

 

这和米克的嗅觉无关的，是关于他整个人。埃尔文都知道的。

 

可米克听了却皱起眉。没有人，包括他自己注意过这个问题的。

 

埃尔文对他已经不止是个谜了，他也令米克感到胆战心惊。可他并不觉得不快。够矛盾的。他沉默着和埃尔文肩并肩地继续往森林里走。

 

树叶茂密，散发轻脆的叶酸味。他满鼻子都是这股味。

 

“你闻到了什么？”

 

埃尔文问。但他指的却并不是这些葱葱郁郁的叶子。

 

“什么都没有。”

 

“你能和我说说——”

 

埃尔文不解于他的回答，追问道。

 

“我把我的鼻子用在人身上。”

 

米克打断他，用摇头的方式。他不曾和别人说起他独特的辨别力，更别说要为他独特的嗅觉找一个准确的说法。

 

“人都是有气味的。每个人都有。只要我动动我的鼻子，我就能知道他的所有事。但、我的鼻子对你却并不管用。真是伤脑筋。”

 

他会怎么想？米克并不确定。他闻不到他。米克能做的只是通过眼睛看他的神色无异，笑意不减。用耳朵听他的用静默作回答。

 

“难以理解吧？”

 

他打破了沉默。米克受不了这沉默。他能感觉到脸上又泛起了热度，真是太糟糕了。

 

“不，并没有。”埃尔文顿了顿。“它很有用。”

 

有用。怎么算有用？

 

米克答不上来。他只知道要是别人听说了他万能的鼻子只会把他当做怪物。可埃尔文是个例外。从开始到现在，埃尔文对他来说一直是个例外。

 

他们慢慢走进茂密的绿荫，走进森林深处。他们停了下来。

 

米克又凑了过去闻埃尔文。用力地闻。用他的鼻子贴着他的脖子，从下巴到衣领。米克闻到他的金发，他的金发就丝丝撩拨他的鼻尖。他是那么用力地闻了却仍未闻到埃尔文的半点气味。取而代之的是训练过后浸出的汗水味。他有些失落。

 

埃尔文这样默许米克闻了他很久。他以为足够。可当米克从他脖子窝抬起头来的时候，仍是一张不满足的脸。隔靴搔痒的滋味真是太难受了。

 

埃尔文对着他笑了。

 

米克说不出他笑里藏着什么。他猜不透埃尔文，不如说闻不透埃尔文。但米克却在这一刻感到醍醐灌顶。

 

他们站在这黑压压的森林里。风里的木头味，雨云味，甚至还有飘散过来的营地和食物的气味。公厕的臭味足够绵长，动物的粪便也好不到哪里。米克闻着这些气味，在黑压压的森林里定定看着埃尔文。他决意要从此跟随埃尔文。他要继续用力地闻他，尽管根本就得不到回答。

 

埃尔文的存在让他闻不到他。

 

埃尔文是米克的例外。是这样的。

 

他们开始变得形影不离起来。在其他训练兵眼里，哪里有埃尔文，哪里就有米克跟随在侧的高大身影。

 

经过前一次的测试，米克在同期生中逐渐脱颖而出。他总能拿到最高的分数，最好的名次。他理所应当受欢迎，获得更多的注意。可事实上却是埃尔文替他做到了这些。

 

越来越多的同伴选择跟随埃尔文的脚步。像米克，又不像。同期生们是没有独特的嗅觉的。所有的所有都是因为埃尔文，他独特的洞察力。属于他的独特的辨别力。

 

和其他叽叽喳喳的追随者不同，米克宁愿一言不发。他本就寡言少语，大多时候都只和埃尔文说话。

 

由此长期以来他或许就能嗅到埃尔文的气味了，米克是这样想。

 

他们总是形影不离。埃尔文也未曾对米克的追随问过一句，他默许他。渐渐地，这样的跟随变成了习惯，一并的还有期待。埃尔文现在总会在训练结束后朝米克淡淡瞥上一眼，而米克也就在埃尔文淡淡瞥的这一眼后跟上他给他的等待。

 

“今天可真够难熬的。”结束了高强度的集中练习，埃尔文这般说了一句。他这话并无休息之意，相反的，他是要继续的意思。

 

“要下雨了。”米克嗅到空气中雨水的气息。他的鼻子向来可靠。

 

“正好可以借着下雨冲个澡了。”

 

埃尔文说得没错。他们现在又脏又臭，可被训练折腾得够呛。可惜这次的雨水味沉重而苦涩，米克并不喜欢。但他也只是在心底不喜欢。米克从不和埃尔文唱反调的。从不。

 

他们接着又往森林去了。没有安排模拟练习的时候这里是个相当安全、安静的去处。尽管上头并不鼓励训练兵私下进入训练场，但无奈于缺了明文条例，也没有人真的在意。

 

埃尔文晒黑了。脖子上的皮肤可比刚报到的时候深了不少。这是米克的身形优势。总能轻易地将埃尔文看个通遍。

 

埃尔文对我到底意味着什么？米克常这样问自己。找不出恰如其分的形容词，嗅不出一星半点的秘密。他仍然是个谜。

 

但也有好的方面的。米克渐渐不再依赖自己的鼻子了。他开始充分使用起视觉和听觉来。这样也不赖。

 

他们继续往里走着。埃尔文似乎发现了什么地径直朝某个方向去。前面草木丛生之中冒头一块尖尖的石碑，原来他看见的就是这个东西。他去拨开近旁杂生的树叶。一块老旧的无名碑静静立在那里。

 

“看来有人长眠在这里。”

 

埃尔文说。

 

“不过我更想知道为什么。”

 

他想知道为什么会有人被埋在这里。

 

“或许是像我们一样的训练兵。”

 

米克推测道。

 

“不。没人会给一个无名小卒立碑的。”

 

的确如此。在训练营里，受不了严峻考验死去的大有人在。对于这些人，他们的遗体要么归还家庭，要么被统一火化。把墓碑竖在这里多少让人费解。

 

米克动了动鼻子，空气里闻不到半点火化尸体的气味。要知道，那股烧焦味他闻过一次就忘不掉的。看来是他猜错了。

 

他们就这么凝视那块无名碑了很久。沉默。

 

“那一定是很久以前的事了。或许那时候连训练兵团都没有。”

 

埃尔文最后不得不这么说，带点放弃的意味。

 

米克又嗅了嗅这墓碑周遭的空气。死亡的气息早已烟消云散，剩下安静和柔软。看看这块无名碑，它已经被杂草环绕。早就没有人记得它是谁，为了谁了。

 

不重要了。

 

雨水如期而至。

 

“要回去吗？”

 

米克问。他总是埃尔文去哪里他就去哪里的。可是此时此刻淋着这倾盆大雨，埃尔文却一动也没动。

 

“不。”

 

他湿透了。雨水顺着他的头发浸湿流下，贴住前额，贴住脸。看起来有那么一点狼狈。米克没问他为什么要留下，安静地陪着他。视线从无名碑收回，米克去看埃尔文，埃尔文也在看他。

 

没有犹豫地，米克走过去抱住了他。像做过无数次的那样贴着埃尔文的脖子，用力地嗅他。雨水让他湿透了。少了汗水味，也依然没有别的气味。真是太糟糕了。米克还是闻不到他。闻不透他。

 

难道就没有其他了解埃尔文的方法了吗？米克疑惑着。他仍然那么想知道埃尔文的气味。所以当他下意识伸出舌头舔了一口埃尔文的耳垂的时候，他停不下来了。他破例了，从未这么对埃尔文这么做过的。米克回过神。所幸怀里的埃尔文并未反感。顺从地像是他也期待着米克能这么做一般。

 

米克就这么抱着他，舔他。用舌头一遍又一遍品尝他的皮肤，他的味道。那混着雨水，混着未洗尽的汗液的味道。可惜还是没有埃尔文的气味，没有。实在太糟糕了。他不满足。进而去啃埃尔文下巴那块肉，吮吸撕咬。埃尔文在他怀里顺从地一动不动，却什么都没让米克得到。

 

“埃尔文，你为什么——”

 

他感到挫败，话说到一半便停下了。米克也不知道他到底想从埃尔文那里得到怎样的回答。

 

为什么就只有你我闻不到？为什么你连尝起来都没什么大不了？你为什么在我舔你的时候毫无作为？为什么？

 

米克不知道。但也不想再问了。

 

他从埃尔文脖子窝抬起头来。埃尔文正淡淡地看着他，神色清明极了。这让米克想起他第一次见到他的情景。沉稳、镇静。可这一眼让米克感到胆战心惊。他错开了和埃尔文对视的眼睛，他去看别的。像是受不起那蓝眼睛背后装着的东西。

 

“我想，我们该去找个地方避避雨。”

 

埃尔文回答他。抬头去看头顶上乌压压的狂风骤雨。雨水砸在他脸上，倾泻而下。

 

“这附近应该就有一个。”

 

这个庞大的森林除了用作模拟练习的仿制巨人，还有无数个隐蔽的藏身地。那是训练的一部分，在这个时候起了用途。

 

米克朝埃尔文点点头，沉默地跟上他。他们动身去找，靠米克的鼻子。米克的心现在可是乱透了。他觉得闷，觉得呼吸都变得难受。他都做了什么？他明明只要安静地跟着埃尔文就好，服从他，为他所用。可是现在呢？米克只觉得他把一切都搞砸了。他开始担心。要是他变得不再有用，埃尔文还会容许他的陪伴左右吗？

 

他不知道。真的糟透了。

 

他们很快找到一个避雨处。虽然破落但很干净。埃尔文带头走进去，甩落头发上沉甸甸的雨水。他抖抖身体，湿透的衣服黏在身上可并不舒服。

 

“这里已经很不错了。”

 

埃尔文说着在原地坐下。而米克没有。他站得不知所措。他仍觉得乱糟糟的。像是逾越了雷池，万劫不复。

 

埃尔文淡淡地看向他，拍拍身边的空地。意思很明确了。可米克仍然站得不知所措。他看着埃尔文，看他是否会因为自己的违背而露出惊讶的神情。但埃尔文只是眨了眨他那双蓝眼睛。

 

然后他动了。朝米克的方向放低了身体。埃尔文去够米克，拉他的手。意思很明确了。这是邀请。他也没必要再犹豫了。米克蹲下去一把搂住了他，双腿夹着他的腰。米克舔他，低下头埋在埃尔文脖子窝里舔他。除此之外他真不知道他还能怎么样。埃尔文的手在他的大腿上。他仍觉得很乱。乱透了。

 

这时候埃尔文转过头来去碰米克贴着他侧脸的嘴唇。他含了一口米克的舌头。他们立马分开了。是米克认输。埃尔文的嘴唇让他兴奋，也让他迷惑。他的呼吸都变得沉重。

 

“你到底想要我怎么样？”

 

“我不知道。”

 

埃尔文总是掌握一切的样子，但他也是个普通人。也会不确定。米克把头抵上埃尔文的胸口。他听他的心跳。快极了。跟自己的一样。

 

米克不知道这算不算爱。他只感觉身心都很愉悦。他的鼻子里充斥着树浆和残枝枯叶的气味，此刻也变得好闻起来。闪电仍在嚣鸣，惨白极了也凌厉极了，像是要把森林点燃。至少是把米克点燃了。

 

他抬起手贴上埃尔文心脏的位置。濡湿的布料凉凉的，和埃尔文的体温一并被握在手心。他的心跳仍快速地跳动着，一下两下三下。

 

埃尔文确实晒黑了。米克看了看他的白衬衣，又看了看他的脸。埃尔文也在看他。他放在米克腿上的手紧了些。呼吸也是。在这个简陋的屋子里，黑色、褐色、灰色、金色，米克全部闻到了。颜色都是有气味的，可埃尔文没有。

 

但那又怎么样呢？米克现在只感觉身心都很愉悦。

 

于是。他去吻了埃尔文。埃尔文回吻了他。

 

闻不闻得到他的气味已经不重要了。

 

 

END


End file.
